


Assumptions

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Reletive peace has returned to Faerghus. Dimitri is alright. Felix is ok. For reasons Felix doesn't want to think about but probably should, hearing about Dimitri's possible love life is upsetting.Originally written for the Dimilix Anthology community zine!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Assumptions

Felix wasn't sure who it was that said that making assumptions was a harmful thing to do. There was a saying that went with it but he couldn't remember it. Hadn't cared before.  
Now there were all sorts of assumptions that he'd refused to acknowledge. There wasn't any time to consider every terrible and hypothetical thing that was going on in his mind. Felix would get lost there, in a sea of doubts and that past. 

Things were beginning to settle down in Faerghus. Or rather, Felix was beginning to grow used to the never-ending workload that came with being the king's advisor. He took his work seriously, as did Dimitri. 

The future was fine. Happy even. Colorful leaves began rustling in the distance, drinking tea to get through the day. A cold chill in the air made it nearly impossible to settle down. It seemed to be that way for other people as well, irritatingly enough. Stopping people from directing their grievances at Dimitri all the time. Trying not to find too much satisfaction in their frustration. 

Apparently, Dimitri made enough time in the day to spar with Felix regularly. The war was over, they could relax. Felix wasn't one to turn down a fight or a spar or anything. Especially when Dimitri was concerned.  
It hadn't been easy, but they'd become friends again. Felix could admit to himself that he liked sparring with Dimitri for reasons other than training alone. He would even go as far as to say, though not aloud, that he liked doing other things with Dimitri. 

It made sense that they took meals together sometimes. Often really. They talked about politics and the goings-on in the region. A rumored sword of Zoltan that had cropped up in the area, different weapons, the hunts, and upcoming harvests. They talked about whatever they wanted. Not just politics and things they had to talk about. It was strange. Almost a waste of time. Felix wasn't in any haste to admit it but he enjoyed Dimitri's company. 

Felix wouldn't put up with any diplomatic nonsense if there wasn't part of him that wanted to. The same part that was glad that Dimitri had asked him. He could still be a Duke without being an Adviser. He could still care about the people of Faerghus without being at the king's side. 

Not that it was a particularly bad place to be.  
Dimitri was a lot of things. Sometimes he was in a dark place and sometimes, Felix worried that he wouldn't be able to help him out of it. 

More than often, Dimitri was in the light. Which was such a corny thing to think but it was in Felix's kind anyway? How could it not be? The way that Dimitri was, and how he was always around. Smiling and laughing at terrible jokes. Eating more. Sometimes breaking things. Dimitri was still clumsy but he was a good king. Handsome and kind. Probably too much so now, not that Felix was a great judge in that. Worried that his people loved him when it was clear that they did. Trying to make everyone happy to the more than occasionally detriment 9f himself. 

Which was why Felix worried. Dimitri didn't always just smile when he was happy. He didn't need his king to pass out from exhaustion or fatigue. So, of course, Felix watched him. Scanning his face and body for the telltale signs of fatigue. 

Dedue wasn't always there to help and even when was, Felix still wanted to. Perhaps it was because of how close their bloodlines were. Felix wasn't exactly sure. He didn't want to put any stock in that theory anyway. 

Lately, he'd found himself staring at Dimitri all the time. Smiling when he smiled back. Like that was any reason to be happy. 

Felix hadn't acted like a giddy schoolboy since his youth and he wasn't eager to go back. 

Dimitri gave Felix a sword and the next thing he knew, it was strapped to his side. Trying to tap down the pleased smile that appeared on his lips at inopportune moments.  
Dimitri had always known so much about Felix, just as Felix knew about Dimitri. It was almost frightening. Though perhaps frightening wasn't the way to describe it. Frightening implied it was bad.  
And maybe it was, the way that lately Felix's heart beat faster when they were together. Sometimes he felt feverish. Sometimes Dimitri looked feverish and even when Felix prodded he insisted that nothing was wrong. 

It was ridiculous. 

Then, something happened that had no right to be frightening. Dimitri received a marriage proposal. He sat next to the fire in his room trying to burn it. And when Felix came in and saw it, he looked guilty. Holding the paper tightly in his hand as if he might disintegrate it with sheer force. His eye darting to look at Felix and then back to the floor as if he were ashamed. He stood up and Felix stared at the paper as if it were some sort of self-detonating fire spell. 

Felix didn't know why he cared. Or why Dimitri cared. But for some reason, he was mad. 

__

The fire crackled behind them. But the warmth in his gut didn't feel like anything from the fire. It felt repulsive. It was a feeling that Felix didn't like in the slightest.  
Something burned, the marriage proposal parchment maybe. Felix didn't care. He said as much.  
Dimitri smiled sheepishly. " My apologies," he replied. " I didn't want you to worry, Felix."

" I don't care," Felix repeats. He'll say it as many times as he has to. Which is apparently many because this isn't the first parchment Dimitri had burned. 

Dimitri looks guilty into the flames. Telling him that he's burned several of them without notifying Felix. 

Felix shakes his head. Bites out words that he barely believes.  
" I'm… only worried that turning them all down will result in a public incident." Really, Felix is just grasping at straws here, he doesn't care about any of those noblewomen and men vying for Dimitri's attention. Or maybe he does, which is also annoying for some reason. 

Dimitri has the nerve to laugh. Maybe it's for the best. They can pretend this never happened.  
He isn't so lucky. His anger not so easily tapped down. 

" Why are you laughing?"

" I am sorry. It's just… sort of funny that you would be concerned about their feelings."

" I'm not. I don't want a bunch of petty people storming the capital." Foes he couldn't fend off with a blade. Felix has no idea what he'd say.  
'Please do not flirt with the king and go away. He's been burning your letters for months? Years? Who knows. Who cares. It's not like you know him at all. Stop gawking at him. Go away.' Which is why Felix shouldn't talk to them. He can't help but think that he doesn't want Dimitri talking to them either. 

Felix interrupts the silent nonsensical conversation he's having with imaginary people to look at Dimitri. Who's staring at him. His pretty blue eye twinkling with concern. That's better than guilt. He doesn't need to be guilty and he doesn't need to be concerned about Felix's feelings of all things. Felix wishes he could say something comforting. Or at least coherent. 

He folds his arms and looks to the side instead. 

" I've been replying to them. I burn the letters and then I reply to them in secret. So that you don't need to worry."

" Are you…. going to marry any of them?" Felix asks even though he doesn't want to know the answer for some reason.

" Of course not." Dimitri places his hand on Felix's shoulder and it sort of feels good for no reason at all. And sort of bad. Like he's out at sea about to drown and Dimitri is keeping him afloat. That's just what this conversation needs, boat analogies. 

He sort of looks like he's going to say something else and he doesn't. It's for the best. 

Why Felix doesn't stop himself from saying the next sentence that comes out of his mouth, he doesn't know. 

" It wouldn't be bad for the kingdom if you married someone of status. But… if you want to not be married then do what you want. I don't think anyone should have to be married anyway."

Dimitri should be able to do what he wants to some degree. He's spent enough time wallowing in self-pity. If he wants to love, he should love. Not that Felix has even seen him in love. Not that he was trying to. 

" Just… do what you want. It's fine." And maybe that isn't the best advice but when has Dimitri ever listened to Felix when he wanted him to rest He just wants Dimitri to stop looking so forlorn. 

" I know," Dimitri replies. Smiling again looking decidedly sad. Felix doesn't know why. And that's annoying. He sighs and tries to make Dimitri feel better. 

" You worry too much. Stop it. The letter can wait until later, it's late. Try to get some rest."

It's enough to get Dimitri's smile to turn genuine. Felix pushes him, with more force then he probably should towards the bed. 

Dimitri clings to him and for a moment, Felix doesn't want him to let go. 

" At least… with all these letters, you can keep your hearth lit." He says smiling awkwardly. Felix is mad. But he's not mad at Dimitri this time. there's no chance of Dimitri sleeping if he thinks Felix is mad at him, ridiculous as that is. 

Dimitri smiles and he lets out a little laugh. Not the longer, snorty dorky thing he does sometimes. It's something at least. 

" I suppose… that you're right."

" I am," Felix nods. 

Dimitri laughs again and eventually, he does let go. " Have a nice rest, Felix."

" Same to you, Dimitri. "

There are worse things in this world to worry about then Dimitri's potential suitors. There isn't any reason to be angry. Dimitri's lying to him came from a place of trying to cause less problems. Though whenever he does that it usually causes more. Felix tries to remember these things, but he's still angry. Not at Dimitri. Not even at his suitors, of course, they're attracted to him. He just sort of wants to be mad. 

___

A full week of the same thing, as usual, goes by. Only Felix is still annoyed and Dimitri still seems distressed. 

Another morning goes by that's shaping up to be more of the same, Felix wolfs down his breakfast and heads to the training grounds. Minding his own business when Sylvain ambushes him. 

" Felix, hey. You seem more bristly than usual what's going on?"

" Nothing," Felix says. As he tries to stomp away the annoying saunter of Sylvain's footsteps behind him indicate that this isn't the end of the conversation. 

" It seems like something to me…. Ingrid… the knights in your regiment. Dimitri."

Felix had considered ignoring Sylvain.  
He whips his head around anyway. " Dimitri?"

" Yeah," Sylvain smiles. " Dimitri. He's worried about you?"

" He's always worried about something." And why would he be worried about Felix? He said he was fine. 

" Mmm don't you think he might be on the right track this time."

Felix thinks, for longer than he'd like to. " The marriage proposals."

Sylvain laughs. Like this is all some elaborate joke. " Why, does it bother you."

" No."

" After all, you guys are like practically married at this point."

" No," Felix says. Stopping all together. " Of course not. Why would you say that?" Felix asks and then immediately doesn't want to know the answer. Because the answer can only be idiotic. 

" I mean… You're both always together."

" Of course we are."

" And he's always giving you swords and stuff." It looks like Sylvain wants to say more but he just poorly suppresses another laugh instead. 

Felix does appreciate the swords. " I like swords," he says in way of an argument. 

"Mmm." Sylvain replies " I think anyone can see that. "Not just anyone buys your swords those."

Not really. Not anymore. Felix shrugs. " it's fine. Most people don't know about quality metal."

" His highness does though, huh?"

Felix begrudgingly nods. Dimitri's not bad at finding quality weapons. 

Sylvain continues.  
" He always turns down the marriage proposals doesn't he?"

" Of course he does. He should. None of those people are good for him."

" And doesn't it make you happy that he turns them all down? That he looks at you like I don't know…" Sylvain pauses for emphasis. Which is annoying because he knows that Sylvain knows what he wants to say.

" Like a man in love."

Felix's eyes widen. 

" Doesn't that make you happy?"

And maybe, deep down, Felix always knew that it would. Much as he's tried to deny it.

He doesn't want to deny it anymore.  
Or rather he can't deal with the irritating feeling in his stomach anymore. Can't deal with the way that Dimitri looks at him. That he feels when Dimitri looks at him. 

' You're practically married already.' The statement rattles around in Felix's mind. Along with his own voice muttering, ' good.'

Sylvain is still smiling, looking off into the distance. " I wasn't supposed to tell you this. As funny as it is I would have thought you would have figured it out."

Felix curses internally. 

Sylvain smiles in that annoying, knowing way that he sometimes does. "What are you going to-" 

" I've got to go right now," Felix says turning and running back down the hall. Dimitri is at a meeting now and as he stands there, slightly out of breath waiting. Desperately wanting to go inside. Felix waits, leaning back up against the wall. Trying and failing to collect his thoughts. 

He was just about to train and that's why he's so… nervous. It's a wonder. When is Felix ever nervous about anything. 

People start to file out of the meeting room. Felix tenses. Dimitri appears. Looking tired and handsome. Smiling a bit. Then a lot when he sees Felix. Felix smiles back, nearly forgetting why he's here in the first place.

" Oh, hello Felix, he beams. " Were you waiting for me?'

" No… er actually yes." He doesn't know why it's so embarrassing. Only that it is. Especially as Dimitri gets closer. And Felix takes a step forward. He yells at himself to get it together 

That nervous energy manifests itself in the form of Felix half shouting, " we need to talk." And running into the now empty meeting room. 

Dimitri follows him, looking nervous all over again. 

" If this is about before then-" Felix shakes his head.

Felix considers kissing the worry away on Dimitri's face and then wonders where that thought came from. 

Something akin to words form as the door closes. " Why?"

That's not good enough but it's a start.

" Ahh, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about then."

Neither does Felix. So he goes on. " Are you in love with me?"

Dimitri looks startled. And Felix wonders if he's wrong. He thinks he should run away. Though he's never been one to run from a fight. Not that this is a fight. Whatever it is. So maybe he can run..

He needs to know.

Dimitri still hasn't said anything and maybe it's only been seconds or maybe it's been hours. Felix doesn't know. 

" I'm sorry." Dimitri sighs

" It's fine …" Felix tries to keep his voice even. " Sylvain told me…. Some stupid stuff. So I thought maybe you were. But he's obviously-"

" I am."

" What?"

" I am in love with you, Felix."

Dimitri is blushing. Felix is blushing. It has no right being this hot in the room, it's mid-autumn after all. And yet here they are. 

Dimitri holds Felix's hands, gently as if he might fall apart or run away. It's not a bad idea. 

" Well I'm in love with you," he says like it's an accusation. He's so bad at this. It's frustrating. Even when Dimitri smiles at him like he's said something absolutely profound. 

" Why didn't you say anything," Felix asks. Even though Dimitri could have asked him the same question.  
To which Felix would have no real answer to give. ' Our bloodlines have always been close and I hate cliches. Marriage is stupid. Why form a union with someone? I didn't know you liked men, not that I cared. I've been in love with you for years and it was too painful to admit so I lied until I could convince myself.'  
Thank the gods Felix doesn't have to say any of that. Dimitri speaks instead. 

" I was… trying to court you. Then… I thought that you seemed happy the way you were. So I… figured that at least we have this together."

" So you just friend-zoned yourself? 

Dimitri nods. 

" I did not think that I deserved-"

Whatever the end of that sentence is, Felix doesn't want to hear it.  
" That is so stupid. You always do this! Acting like a martyr even when no one asks. I'm tired of it."  
Felix clinches his teeth, chokes out a breath, and tries not to sound so angry. Fails.  
It's so ridiculous and even more so that Felix hadn't noticed. Once again. He's mad at himself. 

Dimitri frowns. " I did not want to make you uncomfortable."

Felix sighs. " If… if I was uncomfortable I would tell you." 

Dimitri laughs again. He's smiling again. Felix's heart does a weird thing he doesn't recognize. 

" You surely would."

" Yes, I would." Felix reaches out and touches Dimitri's shoulder. Strokes his side in a manner that he hopes is soothing. Not that Dimitri can't take more pressure. But it's nice, just touching him for no reason.

" Ask me." He nearly shouts. Stops himself. For them to start courting? For Felix to be his lover? His husband perhaps? Definitely not his concubine or whatever the male equivalent to that was. 

Dimitri must not know either. He gets down on one knee. 

Felix's eyes widen. 

" Will you marry me, Felix?"  
He hadn't meant that. Not right this second. Still, if he thought he was blushing before he really is now.  
At the same time, he can't imagine loving anyone else. Wanting to get married to someone. Wanting to kiss them. Of vows, promises, and devotion. The whole thing makes his head spin. 

That doesn't stop him from knowing what he wants, and forcing himself to admit it out loud. 

" Yes," Felix says. He squats down. " A king shouldn't kneel." He chuckles and looks at Dimitri and starts grinning like some sort of love-struck fool. At this point, that's what he is. 

" I think they'll make an exception," Dimitri hums. 

"Right now?"

" Hmm I don't think we'd be able to have enough time to prepare if it were right now," Dimitri grins. 

Felix snorts. Even though he's never thought that marrying anyone in any future would bring him such peace of mind. He sits on the floor and Dimitri follows suit. For some reason, that he's recently discovered is love, Felix wants to get closer. 

Because actually saying things out loud has gotten him this far, Felix says, " I want to kiss you."

Dimitri's eye goes dark and hazy with what Felix newly recognizes as desire. 

" Now? We shouldn't- Not here for the first time anyway."

Felix shakes his head. " I'm not going to wait until you drag me out to the… um.."

" Rose gardens? Somewhere romantic" Dimitri supplies. 

Felix flushes. " Romantic," he repeats like he's never heard the word. 

" Yes, romantic," Dimitri laughs. 

"We can kiss right here. Then we can do it there later." 

The rush he gets from saying that is almost addicting. 

" Oh, Felix," Dimitri says lowly. His in love voice. The one that Felix has pretended not to notice for far too long. 

Then he sounds nervous again. "Ahh if you are sure but perhaps we should-"

And haven't they waited long enough? Felix closes the space between them. Presses his lips to Dimitri's. They're chapped a bit. And warm. They taste like chamomile. Dimitri makes a little noise. Or maybe Felix does. The next thing that he knows, Dimitri moves forward, his arms around Felix's waist. 

When they pull apart, Felix wants to be together again.  
He goes to kiss him again. Without much of a plan. Rough, nearly biting movements. Felix can barely say it in words, perhaps he'll be better at expressing himself through kisses. He isn't quite sure. The uncertainty is new. As are Dimitri's moans, a low growing sound, his hands and motions rough and jerky. Like he's lost in the feeling.  
Felix likes it, and so he keeps kissing Dimitri until they're both panting and out of breath. 

" See…" Felix pants. " We couldn't do this sort of thing in the gardens." Though it's a little exciting to think about because they technically could. 

Dimitri hums

Dimitri pushes his forehead to Felix's, abruptly and a little too rough. It sort of feels like a headbutt. Felix doesn't mind strangely enough. 

" I love you, Felix. " Dimitri repeats. Let's Dimitri pull him closer into the crook of his neck. 

" So you keep saying," Felix says without any heat. Almost flustered. " I love you too." He shouldn't have waited so long to say it. 

Dimitri's breath is soft and warm against him. Felix shivers. Dimitri must catch the movement because he moves him off his lap. Felix isn't proud of the way he whines. Or the fact that he can barely look Dimitri in the eye. It's embarrassing and the part of him that wants to run away still has been overtaken by the part who likes how it feels. 

" Am I hurting you?" 

"Of course not. The opposite."

" I'm healing you then?"

Felix glares at Dimitri and sees him smiling again. 

" Shut up," he says without any heat. 

Especially as Dimitri kisses his temple, humming. His hand landing on Felix's back like some sort of lifeline. 

" I'm afraid I can't comply." 

" No, you're not."

Dimitri hums. " No, you're right. I'm not. I'm only sorry that we didn't have this conversation sooner. If you're really sure…"  
Felix sighs as Dimitri's voice tapers off. He's practically sitting in Dimitri's lap, of course, he's sure.  
" Then… there are so many things I'd like to do with you, Felix. I want to court you, to profess my love for you for all to hear. To write sonnets about your beauty and strength that won't measure to the real thing of course. But it will be a start."

Felix doesn't ever think he's blushed so hard in his life. That feeling in his stomach is back. The one that really must mean he's in love. It's sappy and corny and ridiculous. But Felix is happy to hear Dimitri say those words. Eventually, they'll have to stop touching. This shouldn't even be something he enjoys so much and yet it is.

" I- You are such a sap." He whispers. 

Presses himself further into Dimitri's side, trying to hide some of his embarrassment. So much so that he barely hears Dimitri say, " Your sap." Smiling and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I just think Dimilix should be happy and married to each other. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
